Secrets
by Melody Syper Carston
Summary: A series of secrets and confessions. Chapter one: The only thing that drives Gilbert crazy is silence.


**Secrets****  
****By: Melody Syper Carston**

Kapitel Eins: Silence

As the door opened and crisp fall air skittered playfully through the front room of the shared flat, several things were noticed by the new arrival.

For one, both the kitchen and the front room were uninhabited. This was a fairly unusual occurrence, for the two others that lived in the flat were usually in these two locations. Antonio would usually either be cooking dinner or playing guitar, while Francis was always up to something new—be it having a glass of wine or baking or even singing along to some made up song tying in with the soft Spanish guitar.

Another thing was that the home was completely silent which set the Prussian on edge. He had never been a fan of silence—it drove him crazy home blank and boring the soundlessness was. It grated on his nerves and left the Prussian feeling agitated and restless.

This of course led to the discovery of how empty the shared home really was. Where were his best friends and lovers and why weren't they here to greet the awesomeness that had just walked through the door? _Hello?_

"_Atticus_." _That's it_, he realized with a snap of his fingers. Only after he had moved into the kitchen did he notice that he had not been tackled by the overly excitable German shepherd like he usually did when he returned home. _So that's where everybody is! _

Gilbert made his way into the kitchen, stopping only momentarily to grab a beer from the fridge and crack it open—enjoying the way the satisfying '_pop'_ sliced through the silence he had been left alone in. And with that he shuffled into the conjoined front room, pausing to turn the stereo on and up to its highest volume, _Juli_'s soft-spoken voice blaring from the speakers. Once the woman's voice had chased away the majority of said silence, did Gilbert allow himself to relax on the worn couch, eyes slipping shut in blissful state…

…Only to have the breath knocked out of him as a huge albino German shepherd landed on his stomach—.

This earned a loud groan from Gilbert, who cracked one crimson eye open to glare at the dog.

"Not awesome, Atticus," he muttered, shoving the lovable dog off of him.

A very French laugh could be heard as the albino turned the music down to a low murmur.

"Awe~! Attie just missed you's all, Gilly!" Antonio's voice could be heard from the doorway.

Gilbert smirked as he was greeted by his two best friends and lovers. "Who wouldn't miss the Awesome Me? Everyone longs for the chance to be close to such awesomeness! Of course he missed me."

Francis chuckled, peeling his thin black knit gloves off of his fingers and leaning in to peck the Prussian's forehead. "Of course we missed you, _cher_." He reached out with his now free hands to ruffle the albino's silver hair teasingly, "So, how's Ludwig?"

The wicked look that flickered through crimson eyes did not go unnoticed as Gilbert answered, "You know he and Feli are together now?" And so the three spent the rest of the night catching up on each other's lives after a month's separation, telling stories, sharing laughs, and stealing body heat. Silence long since forgotten—blocked by the still playing stereo and the three voices of an inseparable love.

Gilbert smiled, for he finally felt at ease again.

_"So tell me what you want to hear. Something that were like those years. I'm sick of all the insincere, so I'm gonna give all my secrets away. This time, don't need another perfect lie. Don't care if critics ever jump in line. I'm gonna give all my secrets away."_**  
**

**X~*~X**

**Headcanon Challenge 1: "The only thing that drives Prussia crazy is silence. He can't stand the quiet; there always needs to be some sort of noise in the background."**

**Hello, All! This is Melody Syper Carston here with a new series of sorts. So I got bored the other night and decided to look through the Hetalia Headcanon Tumblr pages. And this idea struck me. It's kind of like a 100 word challenge or like my OHSHC "Notes" series, but a little bit different. Instead, I'll be using different people's headcanons that strike me as interesting, and will be compiling them into this series of short stories. **

**Oh! And for those curious, I'm open for requests! Send you headcanon via pm or review and I'll see what I can do with making it into a chapter. Fair warning: Keep it T rated. I'm not changing the rating on this just to suit chapter or so.**

**So send your requests, reviews are loved, favourites are cherished, and alerts are adored.**

**~Melody Syper Carston**


End file.
